


Four Children Sam Carter Never Had... And One She Did

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Sam's mind, her family was perfect and she wouldn't change it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Children Sam Carter Never Had... And One She Did

  
I.

Eva was born on another planet, but that wasn't surprising.

It had been years since Sam had lived full-time on Earth, and during her pregnancy both her father and Martouf had advised strongly against unnecessary 'gate travel. And it wasn't like she couldn't continue her work where she was; Elosh was a world formerly habited by humans displaced from Earth and more recently settled by the Tok'ra.

There were times when she wondered whether bringing a child into the universe during a time of war was such a good idea, but every moment she spent with her daughter, all their problems paled in comparison. Watching Eva was with her father...

There was nothing that could compare.

The decision to leave Earth had been difficult, although the prospect of being able to see her father more often had been what sold the idea to her after Martouf asked her to marry him.

She'd never thought of herself as the marriage type - the whole white wedding and flowers thing scared the hell out of her - but what she'd found here was less 'showy' and more substance. It had been a small wedding, after some months, and then they went about their lives. The only difference was that both she and Martouf had someone to come home to at night.

He was a wonderful father, and between Martouf and her own father, Eva was as doted on as any child could hope to be. Already two years old, she was a precocious child, with an eye for adventure. Sam had to keep an eye on her - Eva, they discovered early on, liked to disappear.

They often joked that one day she would be a great adventurer.

Just like her mother.

  
_II._

Claire was born in a hospital; a sensible place to be born.

The only concession Sam made for Jack was that he could keep his cabin for fishing - but they needed a real house. A house with more than one bedroom, and an assortment of electrical appliances.

Sam shopped for educational toys; Jack locked them in a box and replaced them with 'fun' toys.

Jack couldn't spend time with his daughter without making her laugh at least half-a-dozen times, and Sam was usually laughing alongside her.

Their little family wasn't perfect, but it was theirs.

  
_III._

Mary was born in Colorado Springs, but grew up in Minnesota.

Pete was transfered there shortly after they were married and Sam followed, content in her new role. For years the Stargate program took up more and more of her life, and eventually she needed some space. She told herself it wasn't permanent, and she knew Pete worried that she believed it, but for now a simple life was something that she craved. She continued working for the Air Force as a scientific consultant; her research often sending her to Washington to present the latest results on the Stargate to a committee.

On those trips, Mary came along.

All her childhood, Mary had to listen to her mother talk about her research. When she was a baby, and wouldn't sleep without tears, Sam had discovered the fastest way to send her to sleep was to read out research papers; the fact that it also worked on Pete was a coincidence not lost on her.

She had high hopes that her daughter would follow her path into science.

But she would be proud of her no matter what.

  
_IV._

Matthew Cameron Mitchell would never sit still.

By the time he was three, Sam was seriously considering chaining him to a chair, if only for his own safety. Like his father, he had a penchant for trouble, and both she and Cam had seen their son through cuts, bruises, and broken bones.

Kids would be kids, Cam pointed out, before he went back to teaching Matthew another baseball rule.

He had a room full of toys, both educational and not. The prized collection of motorcycle replicas and Air Force fighter planes that sat on a shelf (a very high, above-reach shelf) were his parents' way of sharing their interests with him.

He had his mother's eyes, and his father's smile.

His curiousity he got from the both of them.

  
_... and one she did._

V.

Jacob was born on Atlantis.

He was the first Earth child to be born on the lost Ancient city since the expedition started.

Prior to the defeat of the Ori, Jonas Quinn had returned to the SGC with knowledge that proved useful to the defeat of the galaxy's newest foe. The relationship Sam had started before he returned to Kelowna was rekindled in short order, and when she was given command of Atlantis, she asked Jonas to follow her.

Since arriving in Atlantis, Sam's method of running Atlantis was less of command, and more of facilitating communication between the factions within the city. Trying to step into Elizabeth Weir's place was the farthest thing from her mind, and she'd worked hard to gain the respect of the expedition members. It had been easy to do with Jonas at her side.

Now Jacob occupied every free moment she had, and it wasn't an uncommon sight to see her standing in the control center over the gate room with Jacob on one hip and her datapad in her free hand while receiving reports from the staff. Nor was it unusual to walk into Rodney's lab to see him holding Jacob - as far away from his own body - while Sam worked on something at a terminal.

Unfortunately for Rodney, Jacob thought he was the best uncle he had.

When he wasn't with Sam, Jonas took his son on excursions throughout the city, and took on the role of educator and grown-up playmate. The both of them formed a united front when it came to persuading Sam to come 'home' at night, and were the ones who kept her sane.

Jacob inherited his mother's love of blue jello, and his father's insatiable curiousity.

In Sam's mind, her family _was_ perfect and she wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
